


honeymoon on ember island

by seijhoes



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon !!, Post-Canon, just two gals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Korra and Asami go to Ember Island for their honeymoon! Plus the subject of kids come up, ooh
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	honeymoon on ember island

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but yay korrasami! Consider this my contribution to pride month, just two girls married and in love

Korra had never been much of a beach person, in fact she’d never been before honeymooning on Ember Island. 

Of course, a part of her had wanted to go back to the Spirit World, but Asami had brought up the fact that her family had a beach house down there, and she’d been intrigued. There weren’t exactly sunny beaches down in the South Pole, and she’d been so busy with things in Republic City that a vacation hadn’t really been on her mind. Of course, when the subject of a vacation did come up with Asami saying she wanted to see the Spirit World, honestly she would’ve gone anywhere with her.

But now that she had the opportunity to go to the beach with her newly wedded wife? How can she refuse?

Korra and Asami had opted for a summer wedding, which meant that Ember Island was especially busy. When the two arrived, they could hear joyful screeches of children running around and playing on the shore, and Korra smiled. Even if they had just got married, the thought of having kids with Asami had crossed her mind lots of times before, and now that they were married, that was beginning to seem more and more like a possibility.

“Seems like it’s really busy today, it’ll probably be busy the whole two weeks we’re here.” Asami’s observation snapped her out of her thoughts and Korra chuckled.

“Yeah, but it won’t be too bad.” Korra laced their hands together as they walked up to the house, kissing her knuckles. “We’ll find other stuff to do other than be down at the beach.” She said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows at her wife.

Asami’s eyes widened at her suggestive tone, laughing as they walked inside. “Korra!”

“What? Am I wrong?” She chuckled, looking around. “Wow, it’s really nice, huge.”

“Yeah, it’s had a little work done since we last used it, which was around when my mom died, so..” She sighed, smiling again. “So, there are a few guest bedrooms, we get the master bedroom of course, and there’s a deck to sit out on that overlooks the beach.”

At the mention of that, Korra dropped her bags and went to said deck, gasping. “Wow! It’s such a nice view!”

Asami had followed her, wrapping her arms around her from behind. “Mhm, when you’re out here during the sunset or the sunrise, it’s even prettier.”

Korra leaned into her touch, smiling. “It sounds pretty…”

“It is.. Now come on, let’s get settled in, and then we can go down to the beach for a little bit, it’s really nice out.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck, retreating back inside.

“Coming!” Korra grinned and followed her inside, shutting the door behind her.

***

“Man, Naga would love it here.” Korra grinned as she set out the towels. “I can just see her splashing around in the water, digging in the sand, she’d be so happy.”

Asami smiled as she set down the bag of their snacks, sunscreen, and a few sand toys. Korra had made it very clear that she wanted to build the best sandcastle to ever exist while they were there, and so they had gone and gotten some before they had gone on their trip. Asami’s wife was a child at heart, and she loved her for it. “Maybe next time we can bring her along, I can see her being happy down here.”

“For sure! Maybe next time we can all go down, as like a group vacation.” Korra grinned and stretched out her arms. “God, this is so nice! It’s so hot out.”

Asami sat down on her towel, her eyes traveling up and down Korra’s figure. She always looked good, but it was a rare treasure to see her in a two piece bathing suit. She was a lucky woman. “Yeah, yeah very hot out.”

Korra turned around and smirked at her. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.”

She got down next to Asami, pecking her lips. “I’m gonna go in the water for a little bit, try not to stare too hard.” She teased.

“I’ll try my best.” She giggled, watching her bound towards the ocean and splash around like an excited polar bear dog. She was adorable.

For a while she watched Korra play around in the ocean, fascinated some kids by doing some waterbending tricks, and finally topped it off by helping some surfers out by creating some waves for them. After that she jogged up to Asami, wringing her hair out. “Asami, you should come out there, the water feels really good!”

“Mm, in a little bit I will.” She smiled at her. “You looked like you were having fun out there.”

“Yeah, it was! And then those kids came up to me because they recognized me as the Avatar, and, well, when they asked me to do some waterbending tricks, who was I to refuse?” She grinned cheekily, sitting on the towel next to her. 

Asami chuckled, “You never were one to pass up an opportunity to show off.”

Korra snorted and laced their fingers together. “Kids are always impressed, and by kids I mean San, even if he is just a baby.”

“A very impressionable baby.”

“He is Bolin’s son after all.” 

Asami smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. “True, but you are good with kids.”

She grinned. “I try my best, I get all my experience from the airbender kids.”

“I know.” She chuckled. “I think you’ll be a great mom, for the record.”

“Well, I think you will too.” Korra beamed and turned towards her fully. “I think we’ll both be great.”

Asami smiled again, though it wasn’t as big as before. “Yeah, we will be.”

Korra noticed the dip in her attitude, but didn’t push it, not now, probably later. “Definitely.”

***

They spent a few more hours down at the beach before heading back up to make dinner. Asami had seemed lost in thought the rest of the time they were down there, even when they were in the water together and the walk back up to the beach house was silent too. Had she done something?

Asami offered to get started on dinner while Korra cleaned up, and while she was in the bath, she had more time to think about what might be bothering her. Now thinking about it, she hadn’t gone all quiet until they started talking about kids. Oh god, was that it?

“Korra?” A soft knock sounded on the door to the bathroom. “Dinner’s ready, I thought it would be nice to eat and then sit on the deck?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sounds good! I’ll be right out.” She called, letting the water drain from the tub. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

She got dressed quickly and joined Asami in the dining room, sitting down on the floor. “It looks really good, smells good too.” She smiled at her.

Asami smiled back at her, starting to eat. “Thanks, I hope it tastes as good as it looks.” She chuckled softly.

Korra nodded and began shoveling the rice into her mouth, letting out a satisfied hum of approval. “It’s good!” She said through a mouthful.

Asami laughed, covering her mouth. “Korra, swallow.”

Korra chuckled and swallowed the food in her mouth, clearing her throat. “So, Asami, are you okay?”

“Hm, of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged, picking at her food. “I don’t know, you’ve just been awfully quiet since we got back… Are you sure you’re okay?”

Asami stared down at her plate, finally letting out a soft sigh. “It’s… the kid thing.”

“Oh… what about it?”

“I just… I don’t know if I’m ready.” She admitted, keeping her eyes downcast.

Korra frowned, moving over to sit next to her. “What do you mean?”

Asami sighed, “I mean, we’re both extremely busy people Korra, you’re the Avatar, and I’m the CEO of Future Industries, would we even have enough time for them? I just don’t want them to be neglected, Korra…”

“I mean, I see where you’re coming from…” Korra agreed, sighing softly. “I get it, but that doesn’t mean that we would be bad parents, or neglect them. I dunno, I think the fact that you’re worried means you’d try harder to not do that? That’s just my opinion though.. I think you’re gonna be a great mother.”

“You’re my wife, I feel like you’re biased.” Asami chuckled softly, putting her hand on her cheek.

Korra leaned into her hand, smiling happily. “Either way, I mean it, you’re going to be great, we both are.”

“You really think so?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Asami smiled and shook her head. 

She took a breath, “Okay.” She said finally. “Let’s have a baby.”

Korra perked up. “Really?”

“Yes, but it requires more discussion, after we get home.”

“Deal!”

***

“Mom, hurry up!”

“Shay, slow down, wait for us!”

Korra smiled as she caught up to her six year old daughter, Shay, who ran off the boat, eager to get to the beach. “Hold on there little miss! We gotta wait for mama and Riku.”

At that moment, Asami came off the boat, carrying their three year old son, Riku, who was clinging to his mother’s shirt tightly. “Shay, stay by your mom!”

“Okaaaaay!”

Korra chuckled as she walked with her family to the Sato family beach house, where she and Asami came here for their honeymoon years ago, and have since visited with their friends and their families. But this was the first time in a long time that it would just be Korra and Asami. 

Well, Korra, Asami, and their two babies of course, but Korra didn’t mind that. Not one bit.


End file.
